The Core for Data Collection, Management, and Analysis (Data Core) has two primary objectives: 1) to initiate and maintain the Infertility Cohort, and 2) to provide technical expertise and support to project investigators. The Infertility Cohort will include 620 couples who are seen for an initial consultation visit at selected infertility practices in the Bay Area. Cohort Members will be interviewed prior to any ART attempts, following the initial ART attempt, and at 6, 12, and 18 month follow-ups. Responsibilities of the Data Core related to initiating and maintain the Infertility Cohort include subject recruitment, enrollment and tracking; training of interviewers and medical record abstractors; scheduling and conducting subject interviews; conducting medical record reviews and creation of a cloned and edited database. The Data ore will also provide technical expertise and support to project investigators in the form of instrument development and testing, data collection, and analysis of primary and secondary data. Three of the projects included in the program project will use the Infertility Cohort as its primary data source; all four of the proposed projects have conceptual linkages requiring overlapping data-related consultative resources, and all of the projects have overlapping technical expertise and support needs. Pooling resources into a central unit will enrich the proposed research by allowing projects access to a greater range of human and other resources, and by creating an infrastructure that will allow for maximum collaborative effort. The Data Core will be staffed by a Director, principal investigators who serve as professional personnel, and shared research personnel. Professional staff have demonstrated expertise in the areas necessary to ensure project success, including the scientific areas of relevance, the conduct of collaborative research with interdisciplinary teams, experience with program projects and center grants, a history of successful collaboration with infertility providers and staff and access to infertile patients, and exemplary leadership experience.